biches_of_jacksfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What's up fam squad
"What's up fam squad" is the 329th episode of "Yesterday I Asked You". It aired on May 8, 2017. Summary Jack reads out answers his fans submitted, this time about all of the worst, cringiest fanbase names. These include "the weeb squad", "my source of income" and other. Transcript Jack: What's happening squad fam? Ugh... fam squad. Yesterday, I asked you for just terrible, cringy fanbase names that we can come up with... They're pretty great. giggles Jack comment: How's it going, Privilege People? Jack comment: Good morning, weeb squad! Jack comment: Yo! Welcome to a brand new video, emoji crew! Jack comment: How's it going, Moon-Truthers? Jack comment: Yo what ado, Serial Killers? Jack comment: What's up, Comment Nation? cringes Jack comment: Hey, we back at it again, Yassers! cringes Jack comment: Hope you're having a fantastic day, Nickeljacks! Jack comment: What up, all my Chiphunks? Jack comment: Got a brand new video for you, my source of income! then laughs Jack comment: Well, well, well... if it isn't the Bamboozlers...! Jack comment: Got a great new video for you, fidget spinners!... That one hurt. Jack comment: Top of the morning to you, Nobodies! hysterically Jack comment: Welcome back once again, Minion Mashers! Jack comment: Yo what ado, big boys! Jack comment: What's happening, Laughing Criers? Jack comment: Got a dope new video for you, my Pretty Little YIAYers... cringes Jack comment: Don't forget to hit that Subscribe button, Flag Fixers! Huh... Jack comment: What's happening, Jack-Offs? Jack comment: Good morning, Light Switches! Jack comment: Don't forget to smash that button, Like Smashers! laughing Jack comment: Hope you're having a great day, Not-Reals! Jack comment: I dedicate this video to the 'fam-lit-dab' squad! dabs Jack comment: Shout-out to my Depressors...cringes... This video is more depressing as it continues. Jack comment: What's happening, the "we prefer Erin" fandom. cringes Jack comment: I hope all my "pit-stainers" had a great weekend. Jack comment: I'll see you tomorrow, Jackstreet Boys! Jack comment: What up, Meme-Stealers? Jack comment: Thanks for watching, Daddy issues. laughs Jack comment: Be a part of the Alexander Familton today! Jack comment: And finally... thanks for watching, "Forehead Fuckers"! Jack: So my next question to you actually comes from Matthias. (big channel over a million subs) He asked me on Twitter if I've ever done a "Fake Facts" response video and it's such a good idea that I wanna dedicated an entire YIAY episode to collecting all of the people that got bamboozled by the "Fake Facts" video from last week. So what I'm asking from you guys is who got bamboozled? Send in some screencaps of people from Facebook or Twitter or Instagram or texts, I know people have been texting the fake facts to people and shown me their responses. Also, I think some of these fake facts got featured on sites like 9GAG or iFunny. So I just wanna make a huge showcase of everyone that got bamboozled. And please tweet your screencaps of people who got fooled with the hashtag "YIAYgotem". (theme song starts to play) Leave your answers in the comments below I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY! (theme song ends) Jack: Please subscribe to join the fam squad fam today. Also click right here to show the previous YIAY episode, here's a clip! (shows clip from previous episode) Notes and Trivia Main Notes * The episode has received over 920,000 views (May 2017). * The episode aired May 8th, 2017. Trivia and References * "The Light Switches" is a parody to the term "a light switch", which is a heavily used term on the YIAY comments section. It became popular in February 2015. * "My Pretty Little YIAYers" is a parody to the actual TV show "Pretty Little Liars". * "Moon Truthers" is a phrase from the previous episode, "FAKE FACTS 2", in which Jack creates an image that claims that 1 in 5 people don't believe in the Moon and insist that it is a hologram. * "My source of income" refers to the fact that technically all fans are a "source of income" for a YouTuber since only by massive view and subscriber amounts can a YouTuber gain income.